Stealth
|rōmaji=Suterusu |type= Caster Magic Subspecies Magic Forbidden Magic |user= Various }} Stealth ( , Suterusu; lit. "Silent Murder Art"), also known as Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法, Ansatsu Mahō) and Utter Transparency Camouflage (然透迷彩, Zentōmeisai), is a form of Caster Magic, a subspecies of , and considered to be one of the more potent forms of magic, since it's made for killing — relating to its namesake; it's primarily used by various mercenaries and assassins in order to complete their given objectives, and at times — Dark Mages and cultists members. It's one of the few magics that's considered to be forbidden due to its gruesome effects on the target. Overview Stealth, also known as the "Art of Assassination", is considered to be something of a danger in-and-of itself; it can't be defeated by normal means — similar to another well-known magic. This is due to its given purpose, which lies in its namesake and origins; it's unknown when this magic was crafted, but it's estimated that it was done during the "dark times" of the magical world — where magic was used for more sinister purposes and it was used to strike fear and terror into the hearts of non-mages and weaker beings, all to laud over its power over other styles of combat. It's rumored that this magic is one of the few magics that was spammed during such dark times, bringing an end to the lives of many individuals — most of whom were important figureheads at the time, and nearly caused the annihilation of many countries and principalities. Such an effect was imprinted in the annals of human history, causing its very name to be feared in the modern era; even though the practitioners are currently fewer than prior, they still feared as powerful beings by other mages for merely using it or being highly knowledgeable of it. It's said that this magic was passed down throughout generations, the method being known to a select few. In order to properly invoke this magic's effects, one must have an understanding of the purpose and mechanics behind assassination in-and-of itself; they must understand what it means to kill a person or a group of people in the most efficient manner to fulfill a greater purpose. Only then will they be able to use the magic to its fullest capacity, something only a select few have been able to accomplish thus far; it's said that these people are considered to be "true assassins". When one thinks of the word "stealth", and by extension "assassin", nine times outta ten it's usually "camouflage" or "invisibility": two words that explains the purpose behind the magic itself. Like the movements of an experienced assassin, the magic turns everything of the user's choosing invisible — hiding all traces of their existence; this is due to the cloaking effect done by the bending of light and water molecules, influenced through the machinations of the user's manipulation of either their magical power or eternano in the surroundings. This includes weaponry, techniques, and even themselves, which makes it very versatile, as it allows them to pull off a multitude of tactics under the opponent's detection — hitting them with such forces they're unable to react to until it makes contact with their person. Something that's considered to be a peculiar aspect of this magic, it allows the user to see other objects that can't normally be viewed by the naked eye for one reason or another; it's theorized that it may have to do with the user's body being momentarily transported to a unique dimension, brought about by their constant state of invisibility. Such a dimension is the same one that most invisible objects and people are located, and can be reached as easily because of its close ties it has with the present dimension most people reside — despite most, if not nearly all are consciously unaware of. Magical scientists and users of this magic have further elaborated that said dimension leaves a type of residue to those constantly exposed to it, which enhances their subconsciousness' sensitivity to it as a result — and by extension, all those residing in it. In this sense, the user becomes aware of all objects and phenomena around them that can't be witnessed by normal beings, thus freely communicating with them upon their volition; it's possible to touch and even speak to them in a given manner, treating them as if they were a normal person. It should be noted that through such a side-effect, the user is able to perceive and counter tactics that involves invisibility and the like, something that would startle user of such a power. True to its nature as a subspecies of Spatial Magic, this magic's properties change when cast on a larger scale — all the while sticking to its "camouflage" theme. Using their magical power, the users exerts it outwards as a powerful wave of energy; this magical energy wave forcibly transmutates the target's body into eternano particles and transports it into a wormhole, dumping them into the user's personal dimension — where their body transfigures back into their original form. In this manner, the user is able to "eliminate" multiple targets at once while ridding all evidence of their existence. It's this aspect that makes the magic truly fearsome, as experienced users are able to effectively eliminate a large group at once; it can also be used to temporarily remove all possible targets between the user and the target — making the assassination much easier to carry out. Something that's been noted by various users, if those stuck within the user's dimension stay there for a prolonged period, their bodies would eventually break down due to the highly complex make-up of said location being incompatible with their genetic material — creating an overbearing synergy. It's estimated that the process takes twenty-four hours until the captives are completely destroyed. They can be freed if the user is killed or if they undo the effect voluntarily — something that's rather rare in most cases, given the personality of the said magic's users. In lieu of all the advantages Stealth gives the user, it has a few glaring weaknesses that other can take advantage of; as it's a form of Spatial Magic, other users of said magic are able to counteract Stealth's teleportation effects by disrupting it with their own. This is done by using their magical power to interfere with the magic's use of eternano particles to open up wormholes and transmutate the target's body into energy so that it can move through said openings; however, it has to be done in a swift manner — as Stealth's transportation effects are known to be nearly instantaneous. Thus, only experienced users of spatial-based magic are able to counter such an ability. It's said that Celestial Spirits and beings from other dimensions are unaffected by the magic's effects — their bodies being sensitive and accustomed to trans-dimensional travel, more so than any other. To this end, they can use such a trait to their advantage — using such properties to shield themselves and those around them through unorthodox means. In terms of invisibility, it can dispelled if one produces a very blinding light; such volumes of light causes interference with the light used for said magic, causing it to be swallowed by the greater source and evidently undoes the ability with the added effect of momentarily blinding the Stealth user, thus creating an opening in their defenses. It's said that in order to produce such a feat, one needs to cast a light-based technique of considerable power; only a few known magics are able to do so, thus this option is limited in most cases. Despite the given weaknesses, this magic is not to be underestimated — considered to be a league of its own, especially in the hands of an experienced user. Trivia *This page was expounded on with the combined efforts of the author's interpretations and the information given to us by the latest chapter. *Even though this counts as two , as revealed in later chapters, it's kept as the same for convenience's sake. Category:Free Use Category:Caster Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Olphion Completed Gallery